The Chris Talk-Show, czyli polowanie na kasę
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek Specjalny Widać kulisy a tam Chrisa,Chefa i Alice.. Alice: '''Nie oddam ci posady! '''Chris: Nie musisz. Zwalniam cię! Alice: Co?! Nie jesteś producentem.. Chris: Ależ jestem.. 55 % programu było moje a że Chef pozmieniał ustawienia w kontrakcie Budżet i kwoty automatycznie przejełem ja dzięki czemu wykupiłem posadę producenta. Alice: Ty miałeś pieniądzę przecież.. Chris: 'Taa ale kiedy mnie zwolnili zamorzili mi budżet ale wreście mogę coś zrobić.. ''Chris wcisnął czerwony przycisk. Alice wystrzeliła w niebo.. Niestety byli w pomieszczeniu i armata wbiła ją w sufit.. '''Chris: Ups! Może lepiej było to armate umieścić na świerzym powietrzu.. Chef: 'Program się zaczyna..Leć na scenę! ''Chris wybiegł.. Scena Główna Są trzy fotele. Jeden po jednej stronie z ekranem a dwa przy 12-asto osobowej kanapie. Widać siedzących na nich uczestników TAW'u. Tylko Sylvia i Victor siedzieli na fotelach.. 'Narrator: '''A oto gospodarz programu! Chris Mc..Lean! ''Chris wbiega na scenę... '''Chris: Witam w The Chris Talk-Show w którym gadam z gwiazdami itp. To odcinek Specjalny w którym zobaczymy gwiazdy Reality-Show The Adventures of the World... Sylvia: '''Dalej.. '''Chris: '''Więc przedstawmy ich.. Sylvia..Zwycięszczyni TAW'u.. Koło niej finalista..Victor..Dalej kolejno Kenedal, RJ, Avalon, Dylan, Kelly, Joel, Anne, Poul, Heath, Atlantha, Cirke i Rory.. '''Wszyscy: Jej..Dalej! Chris: '''Gwiazdy a właściwie Frajerzy przyszli zobaczyć co jest w walizce.. Oto nagranie telefoniczne.. ''Alice': Hej Sylvia! Sylvia:' Po co dzwonisz? Alice: '''Nie otwieraj walizki narazie..Otworzysz ją później.. ''Sylvia: Ale ja potrzebuje pieniędzy na operację..Ooo..Ktoś mi sumę pieniędzy wsunął pod drzwi..Dobra..Nie otworzę ale po co?'' ''Alice: Otworzysz ją jutro o 19:00 w studiu nr.3 w Toronto.Może być?'' ''Sylvia'': No ok..'' Sylvia: A gdzie Alice? Chris: Zwolniona.. Victor: Już się zwalnia ludzi..Przecież nikim narazie nie jesteś.. Chris: '''Dobra..Spokój.. Porozmawiajmy o was i otworzymy tą walizkę.. '''Sylvia: To co chcesz wogóle od nas wiedzieć? Chris: '''Sylvia..Czy sam fakt wygranej zmienił twoje życie? '''Sylvia: '''Jasne ale to miało mniejsze znaczenie..Ważniejsza była walizka.. '''Chris: Victor? Co czułeś gdy przegrałeś? Victor: '''Napewno ból bo spadliśmy z wodospadu ale ja się nigdy nie poddaje.. '''Chris: '''No dobra.. To może lepiej otwórzmy tą walizkę... '''Anne: '''Nie za szybko? '''Chris: A chcesz dostać od ochroniarza?! Anne: Taa.. Jeszcze czego! Dylan: Zostaw moją słodką Anne! Anne: 'Le fu? ''20 minut później studio wyglądało jak po przejściu tornada. Dylan był związany kaftanem bezpieczeństwa a reszta była porozrzucona po całym studiu. Chris trzymał walizkę w ręku.. 'Chris: '''Frajerzy! Mam tą walizkę! ''Sylvia wstaje i zaczyna lekko stękać. '''Sylvia: Po co ci ona? Jest moja.. Chris: Ta.. Chciałabyś.. Wiesz ile na to czekałem żeby walizka wpadła w moje ramiona.. Poza tym tam nie ma kasy! Tam jest coś co mi pozwoli wreszcie uwolnić się od tych głupich rachunków za wszystkie moje drogie i dziwne rzeczy! Nie odbierzesz mi tego! -(Szalony śmiech)- Zrobiłem to tylko by zdobyć to walizkę debilko! Słyszysz mnie Alice! Mam ten twój dysk! Myślałaś że ukryjesz go w forsie! Chris otwiera walizkę ale tam ani dysku, ani forsy nie było.. Zaś była bomba i kilka taśm projekcyjnych.. Bomba wybucha! Po wybuchu Chris nadal oddychał ale jeszcze bardziej studio było rozwalone.. Wszystkie wyjścia były zablokowane.. Chris znalazł projektor w schowku i wyświetlił materiał na ścianie. Na materiale widać Alice Alice: '''Czy ty myślałeś że ja się tak łatwo poddam? Ha Ha! Żałosne! Tego dysku nikomu nie oddam. Ale.. Pieniądze są ciągle do zdobycia. Wydostaniecie się stąd. Pójdziecie do Zoo, Wieżowca i Ratusza. W jednym z tych miejsc ukryłam kasę ale.. nie powiem w którym! Do walizki dodałam jeszcze różne wskazówki.. Powodzenia.. Materiał się wyłączył.. '''Sylvia: '''Więc co teraz? '''Dylan: Mmhmmhm! Anne: Chciał powiedzieć żebyśmy się rozdzielili tak? Dylan: Mhm! RJ: Mam pytanie? Dlaczego do licha on jest związany i zakneblowany?! Kendal: Skarbie, przepraszam cię jeszcze raz, nie wiedziałem że pod tym reflektorem stoisz ty a nie Anne! Anne: Ale to przecież nie moja wina że część jest teraz niepełnosprawna! Było uważać! Poul: '''Przez to wszystko nie widzę na oko, nie mogę ruszać prawą ręką i lewą nogę! Wiesz jak mogę się czuć? '''Atlantha: Strasznie? Poul: '''Nie! Szczęśliwie! Bo jesteś taka sweetaśna że moje oko nic nie widzi! '''Atlantha: Sup.. to znaczy.. Ej?! To był sarkazm?! Chris: O boże! Frajerzy.. Zrozumieliście ? Możemy znaleźć forsę! Są 3 miejsca więc może tak się rozdzielimy i ten kto znajdzie kasę, no wiecie co dalej! Zgoda? Sylvia: No ok.. Ale jak wydostaniemy się stąd.. Vicey: Sylvia! Łejt! W walizcę jest jedne TNT które noł wybuchło! Sylvia: Ktoś ciebie pytał debilko?! Vicey: Ja tylko help tobie! Sylvia: Chyba masz rację.. No to dawaj.. Vicey rzuca materiał wybuchowy wprost w ściane.. Nagle się zawalił i dał wyjście każdemu.. W ratuszu Sylvia, Kendal, na wózku Dylan i Anne oraz Heath poszedli do ratusza. Wszedłszy do Ratusza wchodzą do pewnego pokoju.. Pytają się recepcjonistki? Heath: '''Chciałbym się zapytać o.. Alice? '''Recepcjonistka: '''Jaką Alice? Nazwisko.. '''Sylvia: Rockel! Rece.: Aha.. Sprawdzam.. Tak.. Jest w drugim pokoju po prawej.. Dentysta jej boruje.. Anne: '''Denstysta? Przecież to Ratusz! '''Rece..: '''Tak ale miastu brakuje funduszy.. Te skrzydło to szkrzydło lekarskie.. '''Kendal: No to chodźmy.. Rece..: Nie tak szybko! Wejść mogą tylko 3 osoby.. Kto wchodzi? Anne: Ja, Sylvia i Kendal. Heath: A ja? Anne: '''Ty pilnuj Dylana! '''Heath: Dlaczego w ogóle go zabraliśmy? Sylvia: Nie wiem, nie myślałam wtedy o tym! Idziemy.. Sylvia, Kendal i Anne wszedli do pokoju, w pokoju nikogo nie było oprócz rury pełnej gazu, Sylvia i Kendal zdąrzyli zatkać nosy ale Anne nie i nawdychała się gazu.. Uciekli stamtąd.. Heath: '''Co się stało?! '''Sylvia: Tam nie było Alice! Tylko jakaś rura z gazem! Kendal: Na szczęście nic nam nie jest.. Anne: Ooo! Mogę zjeść twoje boskerki? Pycha! <3 Kendal: Oprócz Anne.. Anne: '''Jaka Anne?! Ona zmarła.. czekaj.. jeżeli dzisiaj jest wtorek to w Fiątek.. '''Sylvia: Chodzi ci o Piątek? Anne: Nie chłopaczku.. Pomiędzy Niedzielą a Wtorkiem jest Fiątek.. Ależ ty głupiutki.. Zachiało mi się.. Wiem! Anne wskoczyła na Dylan, wzięła go i poszła do pokoju w którym byli, zamknęła się i słychać było krzyki.. Rece..: 'Fajnie co nie! To gaz specjalny od Alice.. Bay! ''Recepcjonistka wyskoczyła przez okno. '''Sylvia: I co my teraz zrobimy? Heath: Idźmy dalej.. Kendal: A co z Anne i Dylanem?! Sylvia: 'Raczej nie chcemy wiedzieć.. '''Heath: '''Właśnie.. ''Sylvia, Kendal i Heath wyszli z tego korytarza i poszli do innego pomieszczenia.. Przed wejściem do Zoo Przed wejściem stali Rory, Chris , tachająca Poula Vicey, Cirke i Altantha.. '''Rory: No wreście! Dotarliśmy! Altantha: 'Taa.. Mały problem.. Zamknięte! ''Vicey zrzuciła z siebie Poula. 'Vicey: 'Łat?! Ja tego gnojka tachałam łan kilometetr! Jakoś tam wejdziemy.. '''Chris: Ciekawe jak.. Hehe.. Ukradniemy furgonetkę z ZOO. Przebierzemy dwie osoby za zwierzęta i powiemy że to wymiana miedzy ośrodkowa? Wszyscy z uśmiechem się patrzą na Chrisa.. 10 minut później.. Cirke: 'O rany! ''Cirke, Chris i Poul zostali przebrani za małpy i siedząc w furgonetcce podjechali do bramy po czym Vicey wjechała prosto w nią.. '''Chris: Vicey?! Ty kretynko! Nie taki plan.. Vicey: '''Trudno.. '''Atlantha: Wszyscy teraz trafimy do pierdla.. Chris: A jeśli kogo nie ma? Rory: 'To by wyjaśniało... dlaczego... 30 m przed wjazdem.. był napis.. zamknięte na zawsze - (Facepalm)-'' '''Vicey: '''Ja cię zabiję! '''Chris: Ja pierwszy! Altantha: Ja też chętnie.. Cirke: Już po tobie nic nie zostanie.. Rory: 'Ojejku.. Ja nie chcę umierać! ''-(sarkazm)-'' ''Rory zaczął uciekać przed wszystkimi z widłami.. Tylko Poul pozostał samotny w furgonetce.. Bank Joel, RJ, Kelly, Victor i Avalon wtargneli jak opętani do banku. '''Joel: I co teraz? RJ: To mnie nudzi.. Avalon: Za chwile zgarniemy kaskę misiaczku <3 Victor: Ee.. Fuj? Avalon: Jak to fuj?! Victor: Nie obraź się ale nie lubie takich ckliwych słów.. Avalon: No dobrze, już dobrze.. Kelly: A wy wiecie dlaczego wszyscy się schowali, nawet bankier i bankierka? Wszyscy zachowywali się jakby był napad.. Joel: Napad? O cholercia.. Musimy się położyć.. RJ: Durniu! Uważają że to my jesteśmy złodziejami. Joel: A tak nie jest? RJ podeszła do jakieś pani która trzymała patelnie, dała jej za nią 20 dolarów i zaczęła trzaskać nią Joel'a Avalon: '''Właśnie! Napad! '''Victor: Co ty wyrabiasz? Avalon: '''Chcesz kasę czy nie? '''Kelly: '''Ale o nie taką kasę chodziło.. chodzi o kasę za program.. '''Avalon: '''Pomyślcie.. Może właśnie te pieniądze są z programu.. To tylko sztuczny bank.. Na pewno! '''Victor: Masz rację! Avalon, Kelly i Victor zaczęli prosić o kasę bankierów a RJ wciąż biła Joel'a patelnią.. Ratusz. Drugie piętro. Sylvia, Kendal i Heath wchodzili właśnie po schodach na drugie piętro aż zobaczyli Alice, zaczęli do niej biec jak opętani.. Heath: Mamy kasę.. Sylvia: Nie mamy.. Heath: Czemu? Sylvia: Bo to atrapa! Sylvia łamie papierową Alice. Heath: Jak mogłaś! Kendal: Heath? Nie obraź się ale jesteś głupszy niż ktokolwiek.. Heath naburmuszony pociągnął za linkę na podłodzę.. Podłoga się zawaliła i spadli oni do gigantycznego kubełka origami.. Sylvia: Czy komuś też się wydaje dziwne że w tym ratuszu jest wszystko oprócz Ratusza?! Heath: 'Ani trochę.. ''Sylvia zrobiła wrędną minę do Heath'a..Jak Sylvia próbowała uderzyć Heath'a Kendal podszedł do zaciemnionego miejsca gdzie zobaczył jakąś osobę.. '''Kendal: Alice?! Zoo.. wybieg dla małp Rory wszedł do klatki i zamknął drzwiczki by reszta go nie dopadła.. Wszyscy zaczęli się z niego śmiać.. Rory: Co was tak śmieszy? Chris: 'To że jesteś w klatcę dla najbardziej szalonych małp.. '''Rory: '''Na prawdę? Nie dam się nabrać.. ''Vicey zrywa slogan gdzie jest napisane to co powiedział Chris.. '''Rory: O boże! Rory czekał na śmierć ale nikogo nie było. Rory: 'Ha! Nie ma ich! '''Cirke: '''Skoro ich nie ma.. '''Atlantha: '''To są gdzieś w ZOO. ''Dziewczyny prócz Vicey zaczęły krzyczeć, Chrisa i Vicey zaatakowalły szalone małpiatki które spadły z sufitu.. Dziewczyny rozbiły szybę i wskoczyły do Rory'ego tym samym wpuszczając i na nich małpy.. '''Altantha: Aaa! Ratunku! Cirke: Pomocy! Rory: To co one! Małpy uciekły.. Chris: Co ty zrobiłeś? Vicey: Właśnie. Łat? Rory: 'A skąd mam wiedzieć.. ''Z cienia wyszła Izzy.. '''Altantha: '''O mój boże! To Izzy! '''Izzy: Witajcie! Chris: Co? Co ty tutaj robisz?! Izzy: A wiecie.. Uciekłam z Kicia i przebrałam się za małpę.. Hihi.. Gdzieś musiałam zostać.. Izzy wyciągnęła sznur i związała Wszysctkich.. Wyciągnęła z Zaułka Montior gdzie było widać wszystkich, Grupę 1 w wielkim origami, grupę 3 w celi i ich w Zoo.. Widać też było Alice oraz wszyscy mogli gadać ze sobą dzięki połączeniu.. Alice: '''Witajcie! Nikt nie znalazł kasy? Oj, smutno.. Ja ją mam.. '''Kendal: Zamknij się! To nie Alice! Alice jest tu.. Alice2#: Właśnie! Chefie! Wszyscy: Chef?! Alice#2: No mówię! Alice zdejmuje maskę i to był Chef.. '' '''PrawdziwaAlice:' Myślałeś że się nie dowiem.. Ponieważ Chris chciał dla siebie show i ja je miałam nie mogłeś wytrzymać i.. Chef: Cicho! Chciałem kasy ale teraz nikt jej nie dostanie! Izzy: '''A moja połowa? '''Chef: '''Nie! Pomogłem ci wyjść z pierdla! Atlantha, Sylvia, Kendal, Victor, Chris, Vicey, Rory, Cirke, Joel, Kelly, Avalon, Heath i RJ! Przegraliście! '''Kelly: Może zdołalibyśmy zabrać pieniądze z banku gdyby nie Joel! Joel: Ej! Avalon: '''No właśnie. Ja bym nie włączyła alarmu że było włamanie.. '''Joel: No ale jak jest to porządny obywatel powinien zadzwonić. Victor: Ale nie powinien samego siebie do niego wpakowywać! Słychać było huk.. Chef zniknął i nagle pojawiła się Anne.. Anne: Właśnie dlatego nie daje mi się rakiety.. Ooo.. Jakaś walizka.. Anne ją otwiera.. Anne: Milion?! Wiiiiiiiiii! <3 Sylvia: '''Co!? To moja kasa! '''Anne: No dobra.. Dam ci 100 tysięcy.. Sylvia: 'Noo..ok.. '''Alice: '''A jeśli reszte przeznaczysz na program to powstanie następny sezon! '''Anne: '''Niee.. Mam dość.. ''Dylan leżał koło niej zwinięty w pancernika.. '''Anne: No choć.. Kupię ci fajną bluzkę.. Dylan: Zabierzcię ją ode mnie! Dylan zaczął z krzykiem uciekać.. Anne: I to był koniec.. The Advenutres of the World! Żegn.. Sylvia: '''Chwila?! A gdzie jest Poul? '''Anne: Eee.. paa? Anne wyłącza monitor i wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć.. THE END? YEAH! Kategoria:Odcinki The Adventures of the World